User talk:Destroyer140
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battle Pirates Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- G-SwedX (Talk) 00:39, January 17, 2013 Congratulations Nice work on achieving the award Krush S D (talk) Thanks. Congrat for you too =) I didn't even noticed I were editing for 2 week without missing out a day but well, there was always something to polish/add on the page :D Destroyer140 (talk) 09:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there will ever be a day where something doesn't need editting. lol Krush S D (talk) Well if we keep up that pace then it's quite likely ^^ Destroyer140 (talk) 09:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back Mate Welcome back buddy. You been missed. Where you been hiding? Krush S D (talk) 07:38, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo m8! Been a bit inactive (even BP wise). Gone through the phase where you are upgrading your platforms to 4 and it was a kinda slow and adding up the idea that my baser flt getting out dated wasn't really helped. So I just kept a very laid back month just playing other games/reading visual novels/chating with friends etc... with only ensuring I continuously keep upgrading stuff and building ships. But I only got 1 week to finish researching HH to change on that and then I will be probably active again, especially if I can somehow get the Barracuda in Drac Hunt 3. I will also try to add new stuff again whenever I have the time ^^ Destroyer140 (talk) 13:15, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Glad to see you back mate. I got Tritons and looking at Cuda and new platform and hopefully MCX too. I also hit level 50 a short while ago. Krush S D (talk) 13:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Triton is a quite nice ship to have. I can only recommend Cudas since they are excellent for FvF and I have an alliance m8 who always said MCX got to be the best ship for hitting bases out there these days, also the Javelin looks cool (especially if you add DU Shell to it) but I don't think I will get that far since I'm only 42 yet. Current aim is on the Cudas if I can get some help from m8s who got cat3 naut3 spectres. Destroyer140 (talk) 13:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) DU Shell on Ballistics would be awesome. I'ld love some cudas to enhance my surface FVF BC's and yeah, my tritons are shocks (8 per hull, 5 hulls) so a missile attacking fleet gives me some real variety and flexibility in my base hitting. Krush S D (talk) 13:34, April 18, 2013 (UTC) M8's MCX fleet steamroll through 5VM bases without taking next to no damage. He making about 3 second stops per cerb/howie and just keep outrunning them with the simply the speed of the MCX with Engine 3 (or SS3, not sure) Destroyer140 (talk) Nice, with my tritons I can handle upto 5 Halos and still get in. With 8 shock L's per ship I overload bombards and roughneck my way in. lol Krush S D (talk) Reminds me I should realy grind out Shock L. With my current luck I might get an assault mortar sooner than shock L >.< Destroyer140 (talk) 18:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Know how that feels, I've got all the assault mortars and can't get siege mortar started at all. lol Krush S D (talk) 07:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Only matter of free time and dedication ^^ Destroyer140 (talk) 09:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC)